Carpe Diem
by v2point0
Summary: Shattered Glass. After rescuing Starscream from Prime's clutches, Megatron attempts to comfort his second. Things get deeper than either of them expected. MT/SS; SLASH


Birfday fic for fujisaki-chan dA. :]

**Title**: Carpe Diem  
**Rated**: R  
**Warnings**: Mech lovin', wee. Sex is more fade to black. SORRY! Attempted noncon, but nothing happens, so yay!  
**Pairings**: Megatron/Starscream  
**Summary**: _Shattered Glass_ universe. Megatron rescues Starscream from Optimus Prime, though not before the Seeker has gone through vast amounts of torture. In an attempt to comfort his second, Megatron and Starscream find themselves drawn much closer together than expected.  
**A/N**: My writer's block is still here, so this fic feels a little off. I'm sorry. Also, yes, the sex was trailed off but not before there was some lovin'! Thanks to beebot for the title of this story.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. :[

* * *

**Carpe Diem**

**By B**

* * *

The Autobot base was alive with chaos and shrieking sirens, explosions going off in various quarters and squadrons. Autobots, waves of black, purple and red, flushed through the corridors, weapons cocked and barking orders left and right. Soldiers bashed through rooms, searching for the elusive intruders. There had been four points of intrusion, forcing the Autobots to scatter in various directions.

_Slag._

Megatron could only hope the Autobots fell for the distractions. Instead of having to deal with one point of origin, his enemies would have to split up, giving him lower chances of being discovered. Still, he had run into quite a handful. Luckily they were easy to take out, though one of them had managed to graze his hip and another nearly knock him out.

However, the soldiers were his least concern.

Three days ago, first lieutenant and air commander Starscream had been apprehended by the Autobots during a battle. No messages, no demands were sent; attempts to contact Optimus Prime were all in vain. If using Starscream as bait or blackmail was his intention, Prime would have done or said something by now. By not doing so, it could only suggest it was Starscream they wanted something from and him alone. This didn't bode well, not for anyone, especially Starscream; he was good at keeping secrets and no doubt Optimus had been forced to desperate measures in an attempt to make him talk. Regarding what remained a mystery.

Megatron and the others were forced to assault the base head on. After a few days of discussing tactics, by the morning of day three, the Decepticon leader and three others blew their way through the Autobot base. It was dangerous, almost suicidal, but Megatron wasn't quite sure how much longer Starscream could hold out.

If he was even still alive.

With energon streaking along his hip and down his leg from the slice across his waist and weapons running low on ammunition, Megatron forced his way onward. His scanners went to full power, every energy signature of both living and non-living entities picking up on his radars. For nearly twenty minutes he had been winding through the dark tunnels of the Autobots' headquarters, most of the time having to mow down maniacal soldiers. Megatron would need medical attention soon; if he continued bleeding out much longer, he'd surely either offline or possibly go into deactivation. In the middle of the enemy's base, even.

No, he had to soldier on. Not until he found Starscream, rather he was dead or alive.

Finally, exhausted and low on fuel, Megatron's radar picked up Starscream's energy signal. He felt his spark skip a pulse; it was frail. Starscream was alive, but he was either very weak or possibly dying. Determination rejuvenated his worried and tired spirit and he rushed to the source of the weary signature. Not one to risk running into battle without cover, Megatron cocked his gun, keeping close to the wall for safety. Once he determined he was still undetected, he swung forward, kicked the door right from the frame and stepped forward, gun aimed and ready to fire.

At the sight, Megatron nearly fell, nearly dropped his gun in alarm and horror. He had found Starscream, all right. The white and red Seeker was hanging from the ceiling, arms raised above his head and left dangling from electric chains. Like a butterfly, his wings were pinned down by various screws and bolts. Energon and oil painted along Starscream's chassis, some of it old and stale, some of it still oozing from the tangled wiring and metal plating of his left leg, the gash along the side of his helm, and slices that could only be registered as deep scratches around his fuselage. It had been torn clean off, thrown to the floor, the canopy glass nothing but a few sharp nubs poking out from its frame.

It wasn't so much the sight of all the damage that disgusted Megatron so much as what was about to take place had he not intervened. Optimus Prime turned from facing the shocked, dim eyed, dirty faced Seeker, letting Megatron see the glow of his second's exposed spark. Cords hung from between Prime's opened chest plating, cords used specifically for...

Megatron bit his dental plates together and the grasp he had on his gun and trigger reached near crushing point. Optimus retracted cords and plates, locking them back in place. He turned to face his age old rival and his piercing red optics were clearly grinning alongside that deep chortle. "You could have knocked, old sport," Optimus sneered and out flipped a gun, now pointed at Megatron.

Megatron couldn't think, couldn't talk. All he felt was an animalistic rage to kill. "_Prime_!" was all he could muster in a furious snarl before he dove forward.

* * *

"You're going to be all right, soldier."

Too bad, Megatron thought, the same would be said for Optimus Prime. Megatron had barely managed to escape from the Autobot leader with both himself and Starscream's lives. The loss of all that energon had made Megatron weak in battle and Optimus was finding it very easy to both block his blows and find openings in his attacks. It might have ended with Megatron dying, had Optimus not saw fit to gloat for a moment and give Megatron just the slightest second to retaliate. Megatron's gun was able to fire one last shot before dying, the shot that would knock Prime out.

Getting out of the base had been much easier than getting inside. The other Decepticons had caused enough ruckus to lure most of the soldiers away by now. Finally, with Starscream's arm slung over his shoulder and Megatron trying to keep him balanced and walking with one around the Seeker's waist and a hand to his stomach, the two limped outside.

Megatron could get a full, clear view of just how damaged Starscream was. There was hardly anything left of his white paint job, coated in both wine purple and blazing fuchsia of old and fresh energon. He could barely walk, almost like dead weight on Megatron's shoulder. Plating was missing from his wings, punctures that went clean through them preventing the air commander from flying. What was worse was his spark chamber, open for all to see, one gnarled hand cupped over it. Still, Starscream did not complain, though by the look in his dim optics, it was clear there was something more than exhaustion and pain brewing inside him.

The Decepticon leader, once a safe distance from the Autobot base, called back Soundwave, Skywarp, and Thundercracker. They re-grouped soon after; much to his surprise and happiness, Soundwave had managed to rescue Rumble, thought to have been executed, wnow unconscious in the mech's arms. Upon seeing Starscream's condition, it was painful to even look at him. His trinemates, however, were probably more appalled than Megatron himself.

Skywarp rushed up to Starscream, hands out but unsure if he should touch. "Commander!" he exclaimed. His blue optics were wide and he was shaking, especially at the sight of Starscream's wings. It made his own tremble in pain he couldn't possibly imagine. "What did they do to you?"

"It doesn't matter now, Skywarp," Starscream croaked. "I'm still online."

Thundercracker snarled and whipped back around. "I'll kill 'em," he hissed, ready to fly back to the Autobot base, "I'll make them _pay _- "

"No!" both Megatron and Starscream shouted in unison. Thundercracker stopped but did not turn around. Megatron looked to Starscream; the return gaze suggested Megatron should finish. "We've done enough for today. We succeeded in our mission and rescued Starscream and Rumble. We all need to return to base and have Scrapper apply repairs," he explained.

"But they - "

"No," Megatron said firmly, leaving no room for argument. Thundercracker twitched but remained still. "I can understand your fury, I can..." he sighed. Skywarp carefully approached the tense Seeker, placing a comforting hand to a wing. Starscream gazed sadly at his trinemates, knowing how much it hurt them alone to see their commander so damaged. Soundwave was staring at his Cassetticon, on the verge of crying.

"... But right now, all that matters is getting Starscream and Rumble back home."

* * *

When Starscream woke, he was greeted with a dull throb throughout his entire chassis. At least it was better than the massive aches and pain he had been in for nearly three days now. It was a surprise to him that he even returned online; with the way things had been going, he thought he was a goner. His vents sighed in relief as he slowly sat up.

Starscream winced as he touched the recent welding repairs to the crack on his helm. He looked himself over; all signs of torture had been erased. His wounds had been cleaned and shut. His leg, or what was left of it when he came back, was whole and stable again. All the energon and oil had been washed away and Starscream was coated in new layers of paint and wax.

To make sure the repairs were not superficial, Starscream did quick diagnostic checks on various systems and programs. Everything checked out smoothly. With internal operations cleared, the Seeker flexed his wings, both good as new. Thrusters hummed, turbines revved with engines. He stood, using the berth for balance before stepping forward. One step led to two and three, making it safe enough for Starscream to give the room a brisk walk and pace with no complications.

Stopping, Starscream gazed around. He was in his room. So simple, so desolate; he spent very little time in his quarters, usually too busy with work and whatnot. He came to recharge and usually not for very long, unless Megatron and his trine nagged and ordered him to get more rest. And as Starscream recalled past events in that brig that smelt like death, he had never before been so happy to be home.

_Starscream? Are you online?_

Starscream jumped a little at the transmission on his comm-link. That too was working nice and loudly. It was Megatron and through the screen mounted by his berth, the camera outside his door showed the Decepticon leader standing outside. _Yes_, he replied before ordering the doors to open. He made his way back to the berth as Megatron stepped inside, doors sliding shut and locking behind him.

Megatron widened his blue optics. "What are you doing up?" he demanded. He moved swiftly over to his second, helping the Seeker to a sit. "You need to rest for at least another orn."

"I'm fine," Starscream assured. Strangely enough, he felt somewhat... grateful at Megatron's guiding, soft touches on his arm. As if he thought he'd never feel them again. He slowly flapped a hand at his leader. "Everything checks out. I should be able to resume work soon."

"You've been out for five orns, you know," Megatron informed. Starscream was only slightly surprised. "The repairs were... extensive, but..." He smiled happily. "There was no sign of you leaving us any time soon."

Starscream chuckled. "The Constructions are masters at their fields," he said, "of course putting me back together was simple, probably even routine."

"It wasn't just their expertise that kept you from the brink of death," Megatron disagreed, shaking his head. His voice softened a little as he said, "It was your determination and will to survive that kept your weak spark online..."

The Seeker's cheekplates warmed. "Ah, well, you still need me," he stated. _And I you_. "So I suppose it just wasn't my time. Not yet."

Megatron bobbed his head in a nod. Starscream didn't know just how right his words were. The two mechs were silent, Megatron standing before his second; they had their gazes shifted elsewhere, both embarrassed and somehow feeling awkward. Starscream twiddled his thumbs before, unable to withstand the silence any longer, he looked up and asked, "How is Rumble? And how are Skywarp and Thundercracker?"

The Decepticon leader shifted. "Rumble has made a full recovery, thankfully, and is back in commission. Thundercracker's still a little sore, but Skywarp's been keeping him busy and occupied with duties," he answered. Starscream frowned, head bowing a little. Megatron placed a hand to his shoulder, distracting the Seeker from his brooding. "You did nothing wrong. Don't feel guilty. They'll be overjoyed once they see you awake and healthy again," he assured, smile adding extra warmth to his words.

Starscream grinned, but it was still weak. "I guess so," he muttered, optics studying his hands.

Megatron stood straight. He was the one frowning now. He knew what had to happen next. Perhaps, in an attempt to make it a little easier, he took a seat beside the winged mech. Starscream stirred with slight surprise, but did not move away. "Starscream," the Decepticon leader said and made his tone sound as serious but harmless as possible, "what happened with you and Prime?"

Starscream flinched. Megatron wanted nothing more but to drop the subject, to move on, but something like this, it had to be addressed. The Seeker touched the new fuselage implanted on his chest, over the clear and glossy cockpit. He thought for a moment, gathered the bitter memories and pieced them into words. His hands went to his lap and he sat up straight, refusing to look as haunted as he felt.

"Optimus Prime had abducted me for private access codes," Starscream explained slowly. Megatron nodded a little. "Access codes I didn't have..." The Seeker managed to muster just enough strength to face his leader. Megatron kept his optics connected with his. "There was a rumor his engineers picked up regarding a secret operation I and two other scientists had been secretly involved in during my days at the academy. Concerning a piece of machinery, a gun, capable of breaking down matter within seconds, despite the strength and size. This weapon, of course, was never created; we were not responsible for the manufacturing of weapons. But still they believed I had access codes to this magnificent death ray locked somewhere deep underground beneath the ruins of Iacon."

"Naturally, Prime didn't believe you when you told him such a thing doesn't exist," Megatron sighed. His hands curled into fists over his knees. "And he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer..." He could only imagine the terror Starscream had been put through. No matter how many times he answered honestly, the answers had never been satisfactory and Prime, known for his excessive amounts of torture, must have done more to Starscream than what appeared on the outside.

Megatron peered at his comrade. "And so, when he had your..." he trailed off.

"Prime had attempted to interface with me to access my memory banks," Starscream finished for him. Megatron ground his dental plates together. Starscream was tense, still, which was just as bad as if he were shaking head to toe. He quickly looked back to his leader, optics blazing with hope and reassurance. "You stopped him before he could attempt anything. Besides, my firewalls are all updated, installed frequently to assure maximum security. There'd have been no way he could have broken through them all - it would have taken him orns - "

Starscream's voice hiccuped in his vocalizer when Megatron swung in, pulling his second into his arms. They tightened around him and the nervous Seeker realized he was being... hugged. Starscream's unsure hands rose, to touch Megatron's back, but remained lingering in the air. Megatron didn't say a word, didn't want to, just held Starscream close, enjoying the relief it gave him.

The Seeker gently tapped a hand to his leader's back. "Sir?"

Megatron sighed, finally letting go and sitting back just enough to let his head comfortably press against Starscream's shoulder. Starscream gave a little quiver of surprise but did nothing more. "Sir...?" he repeated.

"I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, Starscream," Megatron apologized softly, "but just one moment, please..."

Starscream couldn't help but smile at that. He let his arm raise and wrap around the larger mech's back, hand resting on Megatron's helm. Megatron was surprised by the tender touch, optics slipping up to gaze at the side of his second's soft grin. "Take your time," the Seeker cooed.

The way those soft white digits caressed his head, the way he held him with such ease and comfort... Megatron slowly sat up, Starscream staring at him, slightly baffled as his arm fell back. The two were face to face, so very close, their matching blue optics studying each other. Scanning their expressions, reading the confusion and hesitation in each small movement of an inquisitive optic, each slight twitch along the corners of their frowns, the sly of a raised or furrowed ridge...

Eternities had passed in worlds while it was merely just a single minute before Megatron swept a hand to his second's cheek, moving closer until their lips barely brushed. He stopped, waited for a sign of permission. Starscream touched the hand against his face. _Go._ The Decepticon leader closed in the remaining space and their optics immediately offlined the moment they connected. They kissed each other; nothing deep, but nothing distant. Megatron broke the embrace, letting his forehead fall against the top of Starscream's white helm. He kissed it as the Seeker nuzzled his face against his stretched throat.

Megatron let his face slide down, rubbing cheekplate to cheekplate. Starscream's vocalizer released a soft hum of pleasure, an equivalent of a purr, as he returned the nuzzle. Megatron pulled himself closer, feeling the heat rolling off his second's chassis. He let his face move to kiss Starscream's lips again, both hands falling to his shoulders and down his arms. They kissed briefly, chaste and Megatron gently butted his head against a helm vent, lips dragging along pallor metal. Starscream's vocalizer clicked again and he couldn't help but feel embarrassed; such noises were common amongst sparklings. The most base and raw sounds of absolute pleasure and happiness that adulthood would mask with awkward comments and flattery.

Starscream ignored it; he buried his face into the crook of his commander's neck, his hands crawling up along Megatron's back and cupping his shoulders from behind. Megatron's vents softly sighed with content; the Seeker was holding him dear, closer. The affection had been returned, much to Megatron's relief. Fear had kept him from expressing any sort of emotion for so long. If it meant pushing away a valuable soldier and an even more valuable friend, he was willing to bite his glossa.

More importantly was if Starscream had felt the same way, or if this was something out of fear or desperation. For the past three days, Starscream half believed he would never be able to hold anyone ever again, to die alone, miserable and afraid. But now, now he was putting that fear to rest. If ever such a situation would arise again, at least Starscream would know he didn't die unloved or unneeded. Did it matter who was the one who made him feel wanted, however? Could it be anyone or Megatron alone?

The older mech wasn't sure he wanted to know. "We should stop," he said nonetheless. Megatron was not about to take advantage of Starscream's fear. "What you went through - what you were _about_ to go through... I can't."

As he went to sit back, Starscream kept him close, refusing to budge. "If you're having seconds thoughts, don't," he assured, voice soft. He rose his head from Megatron's shoulder, kissing the corner of his mouth. "I wouldn't let you do this if I... didn't want it..."

Megatron looked down at his second's face. Starscream was smiling-so ridiculously embarrassed and yet innocent and happy. It made him chuckle; he honestly thought he'd never see Starscream smile again. Megatron cupped his face, sealing away the doubts as he kissed the Seeker, carefully laying him back along the silver berth. Starscream hugged the larger mech close, optics soft before offlining as his glossa braved forward, pressing against Megatron's lips. This indeed was a bigger surprise, but not an uninvited one. The Decepticon leader opened his mouth as asked, and their glossa dipped into each other's mouths, a rush that sent shivers through their armor.

Megatron's hands drifted away, separating down along Starscream's wings. Warm palms brushing the length of each white wing sent Starscream shifting and moaning into the other's mouth. It wasn't until Megatron's fingers pinched upturned tips did the Seeker gasp out a heave, head dropping back as Megatron tenderly bit into a bottom lip component. Starscream's chest ground against the larger mech's chest, glass creaking against hard metal. Inside, their sparks could sense the heat, could sense the desire and they throbbed loudly in their chambers, sending more surges of anticipating energy throughout their host's bodies.

"Always wanted to do that..." Megatron murmured, hands releasing their hold on the wing's edges. He crawled back, letting his kisses fall along the new ring of metal around Starscream's fuselage. Starscream grunted; it tickled, yet caused knotting of energy throughout his entire torso. One dark digit picked at a latch, playfully, not too demanding. "If this makes you uncomfortable..."

Starscream laughed. _No. _The latches unlocked. His fuselage opened an inch, releasing a small gush of air. Megatron sat up slightly, watching in awe as the cockpit slowly shifted aside. He was finding it difficult to keep himself balanced, arms shaking. Moments later, his optics devoured the sight of Starscream's spark chamber, its walls draped with vines of cords like veins and vessels. Megatron looked into his second's flushed optics and got a nod to move forward. Carefully, he let a hand reach inside, fingers just barely brushing against a rather thick wire. The touch, as quick and simple as it was, sent chills running through the Seeker's groaning chassis.

The Decepticon leader pulled back, a dull ache pounding at his own chestplates. Mental commands sent the latches and locks to open and undo, until his own chamber was naked as well. Much more intricate, his design, fascinating the scientist who could barely contain his need to explore. Starscream's hands lifted, touched along the outer plating, debating going deeper or keeping his hands to himself.

Megatron smirked. "It's all right," he purred. His chamber doors parted, spark bare and bright. Starscream's head felt light with excitement. Still, his hands seemed to work on their own, moving closer to brush the back of his fingers along the spark's pulsing surface. Megatron shivered as it reacted with a flicker of energy. Tiny volts of electricity danced at Starscream's fingertips and he watched them fade and course into his own circuitry. His spark consumed the foreign energy; pleased by its taste and warmth, the Seeker's chamber doors opened in return.

"This is..." Starscream's voice was unsteady. His spark was pulsing echoes of nervousness.

"It'll be okay. I won't hurt you. I'll stop whenever you want me to," Megatron reassured. He squeezed his second's hand beside his chamber. His smile was sincere, more comforting than his actions and his words, as honest as they were. He dipped forward and kissed Starscream again, both mechs feeling the cloud of warmth their close sparks generated between them. Megatron separated and looked into the Seeker's optics. "This is it. It'll be fine."

"I believe you," Starscream tittered. He pecked on another quick kiss.

Megatron chuckled and nodded. He gave the hand in his another squeeze. And as he moved in for another kiss, the distance between his spark and Starscream's closed until a rush of light and energy filled the room.

* * *

"C'mon, c'mon, let's get a move on!"

"Do not rush me. Also, you need to calm down."

The light blue camouflaged Seeker stopped and looked back at his partner, another Seeker only with a soft, cheerful yellow camo paint job. He was glaring at him with a snobby look in his pale blue optics, a datapad in one hand. "I'm calm, I'm calm," the blue Seeker snickered, swishing a hand. "I'm just a little excited to see Starscream. I was worried as all Pit when he was gone!"

"You are always too antsy, Cumulus," the yellow replied.

"Ah, c'mon, Volt, don't be like that. There's nothing wrong with being cheery all the time!"

"People will have a hard time taking you seriously. And do not address me as Volt. It is extremely unprofessional." High Voltage glanced at his datapad. "Besides, I am positive Starscream would not like someone jumping up and around him after what he has gone through. You should keep yourself from going haywire when you are running the diagnostics with me. He still needs plenty of peace and qui-_ACK_!"

High Voltage jumped when Cumulus suddenly shoved him away from Starscream's door. "What are you doing?" the yellow Seeker demanded haughtily.

Cumulus's cheekplates were hot. "Uh, eh, I just got a... feelin' we should leave 'im be," he sniggered, rubbing the back of his helm. He then herded the bickering Rainmaker off, unable to stifle the perverted giggles at what a little bit of unauthorized scanning had shown him.

* * *

END

* * *

**A/N**: The ending won't make any sense to anyone save for a few people. 9u9 So according to TF Wiki, Starscream graduated from Crystal City College, but I decided to stick to my personal fanon and keep him as a "graduate" from the Iacon Science Academy.


End file.
